lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meltdown at Sector 7-G
Meltdown at Sector 7-G is one of the playable levels in LEGO Dimensions based around The Simpsons. Story Mode Plot The level starts with Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf coming from a portal opening in the sky. They crash into the Simpson's house where they discover the keystone selector and the Chroma Keystone. Batman attempts to grab it but they are taken by Micro Managers. The robots then start to attack Springfield; Batman manages to free himself, along with Gandalf and Wyldstyle while in mid-air, causing them to once again skydive, but this time, through the swarm of Micro Managers. They land on several Micro Managers and hack their computer devices to get information and discover that Lord Business attempts to grab an Inanimate Carbon Rod (the Foundation Element from this dimension) from Homer. The final Micro-Manager they hack starts losing altitude and crashes into Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. The trio starts looking for Business, but Homer makes the situation worse by uselessly trying to mend the damage made by the Micro Managers. After finding Lord Business, they defeat him, but he grabs the carbon rod from a kidnapped Homer and sends the heroes to Mr. Burns' office and escapes with the Element. There the trio finds a power generator and the Joker, who powers it up using the Chroma Keystone and uses it to activate the Joker-Bot from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Joker attacks the heroes with the robot, but they defeat him by using the Shift Keystone. The robot is destroyed, alongside the office, and the Joker tries to escape with the Keystone, but he is knocked out by Gandalf and the villain is sucked back to Foundation Prime, whilst the trio leaves Mr. Burns office, now in ruins. Back on Foundation Prime, the Joker informs Lord Vortech about his mission in Springfield, and his failure to defeat the heroes, but Vortech says it doesn't matter as he has the Foundation Element that Business bought to him. Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Hans Moleman Hans Moleman is stuck in a pile of debris barricaded by a bunch of rainbow LEGO bricks. In order to reach him, you must use a character with the Rainbow LEGO Objects Ability to destroy the rainbow LEGO bricks that block the way to the living room. Once there you just need to destroy the debris. Rule Breaker * 145,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Rainbow Brick Blow Up Ability * Weight Switch Ability * Dig Ability * Drill Ability * Silver LEGO Blowup Ability * Hacking Ability * Electricity Ability * Hazard Cleaner Ability * TARDIS Travel Ability Transcript Main article: Meltdown at Sector 7-G/Transcript Trivia * The secret area of this level is an Easter Egg to The Flintstones. * The beginning cutscene features the series intro and the logo, as well as the Simpsons getting together on the couch. * Marge's attraction to Krusty's money is likely a reference to her interest in gambling, which was not mentioned directly likely to keep things kid-friendly. * The Joker-Bot that the Joker brings back to life is the same one from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Events of it are mentioned like Batman remembers the bot, saying "Not this again", and Joker saying "ready for round 2". Category:Levels Category:Index Category:The Simpsons Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Story Mode Levels Category:The Simpsons Levels Category:Starter Pack Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels